Last Sentence
by Namikaze Han -Hiatus
Summary: [a MinaKushi fanfiction] Anggap saja jiwaku menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya dirimu. Salahkan kenapa dirimu harus menjadi jiwaku./"Kushina, aku disini! Kumohon bertahanlah!"/"Minato –ai –aisuru ne –yo"/"Kumohon –jangan tinggalkan aku"/ -judul cerita dan summary gak nyambung. So, just read it!


**Naruto belongs to Om Kishi**

**This story originaly made by Han**

**~o~**

**Namikaze Minato**

**Uzumaki Kushina**

**Tsunade**

**Jiraiya**

**Uchiha Fugaku**

**Uchiha Mikoto**

**Sara [The Last Tower]**

**And Others**

**~o~**

**Romance**

**Hurt**

**Angst**

**~o~**

_**Italic**_** means flashback**

**Asli gajenya, asli abalnya, asli jeleknya, asli juga OOC-nya**

**Judul sama cerita gak nyambung._.v**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

Anggap saja jiwaku menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya dirimu. Salahkan kenapa dirimu harus menjadi jiwaku.

"_Kushina, aku disni! Kumohon bertahanlah!"_

"_Minato –ai –aisuru ne –yo"_

"_Kumohon –jangan tinggalkan aku"_

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi – siang – malam semua sama saja di mata Minato. Bagi pria _blonde_ itu, pagi terasa hampa. Siang terasa berat. Dan malam pun sangat kelam. Ia seperti mayat hidup.

Setiap hari, dirinya hanya ditemani setangkai mawar merah. Salahkan kenapa mawar itu berwarna sama dengan surai gadis yang dicintainya. Atau terkadang, dengan lavender. Salahkan kenapa lavender itu sewarna dengan iris gadis yang dicintainya. Salahkan juga karena Minato terlalu mencintai gadis itu.

Sekelebat demi sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menghantuinya. Makin lama semakin penuh sesak di otaknya. Menjadikan sebuah film pajang yang tidak ada habisnya.

"_Minato, katakan padaku kau berpacaran dengan Kushina" seorang pemuda besurai kelam menyikut lengan Minato. Menanti kepastian dari sahabatnya itu._

"_Apa? tidak! Untuk apa aku berpacaran dengan Uzumaki Kushina? Masih ada yang lebih cantik dari dia. Kalau boleh memilih, aku akan memilih Sara" balas Minato bersugut-sungut._

Film penyangkalannya terhadap _berpacaran_ itu berputar-putar. Jika waktu dapat diulang, yang paling ingin diulangnya adalah saat itu. Ia akan berkata pada Fugaku –sahabatnya itu- bahwa ia akan memilih Kushina. Bukan Sara.

Tapi waktu tidak dapat diulang. Jadi biarlah kesedihan meliputinya. Biarlah ia berkutat dengan potongan-potongan masa lalu di otaknya. Biar ia terus menatap mawar atau lavender. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak mau melupakan Kushina.

"Minato –nak" sebuah suara menginterupsi Minato dari dunianya.

"Kaa-san" balas Minato. Suaranya lirih. Sudah terlalu lama ia tidak bicara. Sudah habis untuk menangis. Biarlah ia terlihat lemah. Biarlah ia tidak terlihat seperti pria yang tegar. Nyatanya ia tidak bisa tegar jika yang meninggalkannya adalah –Kushina.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini nak?" tanya wanita tua itu. Ia sedih, terpukul juga melihat keadaan anak semata wayangnya begini. Ibu mana yang tidak sedih melihat anaknya terpuruk. Bahkan sangat terpuruk.

"Entahlah, aku –aku tidak tahu" jawab Minato.

"Minato!" satu suara lagi menginterupsi mereka. "Aku juga sedih. Kushina adalah sahabatku. Tapi tidak pernahkah kau berpikir –bahwa Kushina tidak akan bahagia bila ka uterus terpuruk?"

"Mikoto aku hanya –hanya"

"Hanya apa? Berhentilah bersedih! Tersenyum seperti dulu. Dengan begitu, aku yakin Kushina juga aka bahagia" ujar wanita setengah baya itu –Mikoto. "Tsunade-basan, maaf aku mengganggu. Aku hanya tidak suka Minato bersedih –terus menerus"

"Tidak apa Miko" ujar Tsunade –Ibu Minato- sambil mengelus bahu Mikoto.

Mikoto melepas tangan Tsunade dari bahunya. "Hey!" istri Fugaku ini menepuk bahu Minato lumayan keras. "Ayo kita kunjungi Kushina"

Iris sebiru samudera milik Minato menatap sepasang _onyx_ Mikoto. Dan Mikoto sedikit tersayat melihat dua pasang mata _shappire_ Minato tidak seceria dulu. Sinarnya meredup.

"Ayo –aku rindu dirinya" balas Minato. "Sudah kalian keluar dulu. Mau melihatku berganti baju hah?" _fake smile_ menghiasi wajah Minato.

Tsunade dan Mikoto keluar. Mereka tahu itu hanya _fake smile_. Dan mereka hanya tersenyum miris.

…

Minato turun meniti anak tangga, dibawah sana sudah beberapa orang menanti. Sebut saja tadi Tsunade, Jiraiya –ayah Minato-, Mikoto, Fugaku, dan seorang anak kecil.

"Apa kabarmu kawan?" tanya Fugaku sekedar basa-basi. Ia tahu betul sahabatnya ini dalam kondisi sangat buruk.

"Begitulah" jawab Minato seadanya. Dengan senyum tipis yang pasti –palsu.

"_Give me brofist_!" Fugaku dan Minato sama-sama meninju telapak tangan masing-masing yang sama-sama terkepal. "Kulitmu makin lama seperti milikku" ujar Fugaku yang memang kulitnya pucat. Beda dengan Minato yang putih. Dan sekarang pucat.

"Bukankah kita jadi kompak" timpal Minato. Fugaku hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai tanggapan.

"Ayo cepat kita berangkat!" ujar Jiraiya yang ternyata sudah di mobil van.

…

"Apa dia –anak kalian?" tanya Minato di mobil. Ia melihat anak kecil dipangkuan Mikoto.

"Tentu saja. Namanya Itachi" jawab Mikoto. "Itachi, beri salam pada paman Minato didepan" anak kecil itu melambai dengan wajah _innocent_ miliknya.

"Halo paman!" ujarnya sambil cekikikan. Khas seorang anak kecil.

"Halo juga –Itachi" Minato membalas lambaian anak kecil itu. Sambil tersenyum –tentunya.

"Minato, mengingat menikah. Kapan kau menikah? Cepatlah, dan punya keturunan!" ujar Fugaku.

"Menikah ya …?" mendengar kata _menikah_ membuat Minato menyelam kembali ke masa lalunya. Yang membuatnya kembali berpikir tentang Kushina.

**~Last Sentence~**

_Hari pernikahan. Siapa yang tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan? Jawabannya adalah Minato. Ia menyesal telah menyetujui perjodohan dengan gadis yang dulu ia sukai. Dan harus berpisah dengan gadis yang dicintainya._

"_Akhirnya kau menikah kawan!" sahabatnya itu member sebuah tinju kecil di bahu Minato._

_Minato yang sudah berbalut setelan putih-putih dari atas sampai bawah hanya member cengiran lebar. "Akhirnya –apa aku sudah tampan?" tanyanya sambil menyematkan mawar merah pada saku jas. Kalian tahu._

"_Ya. Tapi aku lebih tampan" sahut Fugaku –sahabatnya. Tidak ada yang mengalahkan ketampanannya –menurutnya._

"_Terserah kau" balas Minato._

"Bagi pengantin pria, diharapkan memasuki altar sekarang_" ujar sebuah suara._

"_Wah, kau dipanggil kawan. Ganbatte!" ujar Fugaku. Lalu ia pergi dari ruang ganti._

_Minato berjalan dengan gagahnya diatas karpet merah yang melintang sampai altar. Dan ada sesuatu yang ia tangkap. Tatapan kesedihan dari sepasang iris lavender yang ia cintai._

"Pengantin wanita, dipersilahkan memasuki altar_" ujar MC dari acara pernikahan ini._

_Seorang wanita dengan surai sewarna ruby meniti langkah diatas karpet merah dengan ayahya. Pengantin wanita. Tidak. Bukan. Dia bukan Kushina –melainkan Sara._

_Pendeta juga memasuki altar. Memulai untuk menyatukan sepasang insane manusia dalam sebuah janji suci sehidup semati yang disebut pernikahan._

"_Namikaze Minato, apa kau menerima Sara dalam keadaan susah atau senang –blablabla"_ [maaf sebelumnya, Han ini muslimah. Jadi tidak tahu, maaf ya] _pendeta itu mengawali untuk mengikat sepasang manusia dihadapannya dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan._

"_Aku –aku" semua orang disitu berpikir Minato akan menjawab _aku bersedia_. "Tidak. Aku tidak bersedia" semua undangan yang ada disana terkejut –termasuk orang tua Sara dan Sara sendiri tentunya._

"_Tapi Mina-kun" Sara menatap Minato sedih. Pancaran kesedihan menguar dari kedua bola matanya._

…

_Sementara pendeta memimpin ikrar suci itu, Kushina yang duduk disamping Tsunade meminta izin. "Kaa-san" Kushina memang sudah seperti anak sendiri bagi Tsunade. "Aku pamit, aku sedang tidak enak badan. Sampaikan selamatku pada Minato" ujarnya._

"_Hati-hati di jalan nak" Tsunade member izin. Ia tahu perasaan Kushina yang sebenarnya. Gadis itu tidak kuat melihat Minato mengucap janji suci –dengan gadis lain._

_Kushina mengangguk. "Tou-san, aku pamit" ia meminta izin pada Jiraiya. Disambut anggukan kecil dari Jiraiya. Jiraiya tidak bodoh, sama halnya dengan Tsunade –ia mengerti perasaan Kushina._

_Kushina berjalan meninggalkan bangunan suci itu. Sampai diluar, disaa ia dapat melihat air langit jatuh beramai-ramai. Membasahi pijakan manusia._

"_Langit, apa kau menangis? Menangis karena merasa kasihan padaku huh?" Kushina memulai monolognya. "Atau kau tertawa sampai menangis? Karena lucu jika aku tidak mendapatka orang yang kucintai?" Kushina, sampai kapan pun kau bertanya pada langit –tidak akan dijawab._

_Kushina tidak bodoh, ia tah tidak akan pernah di jawab. Tapi masa bodohlah. Kakinya perlahan mengambil langkah berjalan ditengah guyuran rintik air langit yang makin lama makin deras. Persetan dengan tubuhnya yang basah dan dingin._

_Persetan dengan ia hanya memakai _dress_ sebatas lutut. Persetan dengan rambutnya yang basah kuyup. Ia hanya ingin seluruh air langit ini melunturkan rasa sakit tak berujung yang dia alami._

"_Kuharap kau bahagia dengannya, Minato"_

…

_Kalian tahu Minato menolak. Menghantarkannya pada amarah Ayah dari Sara. "Apa-apaan kau Minato?!"_

_Jiraiya dan Tsunade tidak kaget. Tentu saja mereka tahu siapa yang benar-benar dicintai anak mereka. Tapi apa boleh buat, perjodohan ini sudah terlanjur terjadi. Dan mereka merasa sngat sayang, karena Kushina tidak ada disini untuk mendengar penuturan Minato._

"_Pernikahan juga harus memiliki pondasi. Yaitu cinta. Jika itu tidak ada, bagaimana pernikahan dapat berjalan" sang pendeta mengangguk –ada benarnya. "Maaf Sara, tapi aku tidak mencintaimu. Rasaku padamu hanya sekedar suka. Dan itu pun dulu" tutur Minato._

_Sara tertunduk. Bahunya bergetar. Rasanya sakit sekali. Inikah yang dirasakan kushina selama ini? Dan ia baru tahu rasanya bisa sesakit ini._

"_Tidak apa –aku mengerti" suara bergetar._

_Ayah Sara mau tak mau membenarkan perkataan Minato. Benar ia juga dulu mencintai Istrinya. Jika tidak –mereka tidak punya Sara._

_Dua iris _shappire _milik Minato berkeliling. Menyapu tiap inchi gereja. Mencari sat sosok diantara sekian undangan. Tidak ada. Irisnya tidak menangkap yang dicarinya._

"_Kaa-san! Tou-san!" ia berlari kearah orang tuanya. "Dimana?" Tsunade dan Jiraiya tidak bodoh, mereka mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Minato._

"_Dia keluar nak" jawab Tsunade._

"_Kejarlah sebelum terlambat" sambung Jiraiya. "Kau bisa" ia lalu menepuk bahu anak semata wayangnya tersebut._

_Dengan itu, Minato berlari keluar. Dan ia melihat hal yang sama –hujan._

_Apa Kushina berjalan dalam hujan? Dengan _dress_ yang digunakannya? Apa Kushina baik-baik saja? Apa dia kedinginan? Atau sudah hangat? Dan berbagai pertanyaan lain berkecamuk dalam pikiran Minato._

_Persetan denan setelannya yang basah diguyur air langit. Atau dengan sepatu kulit warna putih miliknya yang berubah menjadi coklat karena lumpur. Atau dengan surai _blonde _miliknya yang nanti lepek. Yang dipikirannya hanya satu. Kushina. Hanya Kushina._

_Maka dengan itu –ia berlari melewati hujan. Terselebung hujan._

…

_Kushina berjalan menuju _flat _miliknya. Ia kedinginan. Tubuhnya mengigil hebat. Kalau pun ada taksi, ia akan naik taksi. Namun sial, Konoha sepi hari ini. Kurang ajar memang._

Dress_-nya benar-benar basah, rambutnya juga. Kaki jenjangnya terus berjalan. Persetan dengan lelah, ia hanya ingin sampai rumah dan menangis sepuasnya. Dan sebetulnya, dari tadi air mata sudah terlanjur keluar dari iris lavender miliknya. Bercampur dengan air hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti turun._

"_Minato, lupakan aku. Jangan pikirkan aku. Bahagia dengannya –oke?" beberapa lirihan yang menyebut nama Minato tak habis keluar dari bibirnya yang mulai membiru._

"_Onna" sebuah suara memanggil Kushina. "Butuh paying atau tempat berteduh?" tanya nenek itu. Ya, itu memang suara seorang nenek tua._

"_Iie, arigatou baa-san. Tapi aku harus segera pulang" jawab Kushina._

"_Ya sudah, hati-hati dijalan nak" ujar nenek itu. "Ada yang mencarimu" sayangnya suaranya teredam air hujan yang semakin deras._

"_Arigatou baa-san, aku pergi dulu" Kushina melanjutkan jalannya. Masih denga sekali-kali air mata tumpah dari kedua bola matanya._

"_Cukup Minato, berhenti membuatku lebih sakit dari ini"_

…

_Minato masih terus berlari. Celana kain warna putih miliknya berubah kecoklatan dibagian bawah. Akibat kecipratan lumpur. Ia terus berlari –mencari._

_Ia tahu Kushina akan pulang ke _flat _milik gadis itu. Minato tahu. Minato paham. Karena Minato mencintai Kushina. Alasan konyol._

"_Kushina, kuharap kau ada di _flat_-mu dan aman. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa" lirihnya._

_Minato kalut. Ia takut Kushina kenapa-kenapa, pasalnya ini malam hari dan jalanan epi. Kushina seorang gadis._

_Ditengah kesibukannya berlari, seseorang menginterupsi. "Ottoko"_

"_Ya, obaa-san?" Minato menjawab panggilan nenek itu._

"_Ada apa gerangan kau berlari ditengah hujan nak? Apalagi dengan pakaian seperti itu" Minato melihat sendiri pakaian yang dikenakannya. Cukup –bahkan sangat- aneh untuk orang yang berlari ditengah guyuran air langit._

"_Aku mencari seorang gadis –"_

"_Yang mengenakan baju pesta dan berambut merah?" terka nenek itu. Minato mengangguk. Memang benar. "Ia berjalan kearah sana nak, kejarlah sebelum terlambat" ujar nenek itu kemudian._

"_Arigatou obaa-san" Minato kemudian lanjut berlari. "Kuharap jarak antara kita tidak terlalur jauh._

_Minato sampai disebuah tikungan, disana ia melihat seorang gadis. Gadis dengan _dress _sebatas lutut dan surai ruby. Sekujur tubuhnya kuyup oleh guyuran air hujan. Dan Minato dapat melihat, tubuh itu bergetar._

"_Kushi –" terlambat. Tubuh Minato kaku. Kaku untuk sekedar berjalan dan menyelamatkan orang itu._

_Terlanjur sorotan lampu panjang itu mendekat. Dan terlanjur pula truk besar menabrak tubuh gadis yang dicintainya hingga terpental mengenai trotoar. Truk itu lari._

"_Apa –apa yang –Kushi –Kushina" Minato berlari lagi walau gemetaran. Menghampiri tubuh yang bukan lagi terselubung air langit, melainkan cairan kental berwarna merah yang disebut –darah._

_Minato merengkuh tubuh itu, dingin. Ia dapat melihat bibir itu biru dan tubuhnya masih bergetar. Serta darah tak hentinya mengalir._

"_Minato …" gadis itu memanggilnya. Secercah harapan muncul dibenak Minato._

"_Kushina –aku" telunjuk gadis itu –walau berlumuran darah menyentuk bibir Minato._

"_Di –am" ujarnya. Napas gadis itu –Kushina tercekat. Ia tahu ia dekat dengan maut. Ia tahu betul, tapi tak apa untuk sekedar berkata dengan Minato. "Aku su –dah dekat"_

"_Kushina, aku disini! Kumohon bertahanlah!" Minato mengguncang tubuh Kushina pelan._

"_Minato –ai –aisuru ne –yo" kelopak mata Kushina terpejam perlahan. Menenggelamkan iris sewarna lavender miliknya. "Sayonara"_

"_Kumohon –jangan tinggalkan aku" tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Kushina terlanjur pergi. Minato terlajur ditinggalkan._

_Minato memeluk erat raga tak bernyawa milik Kushina. Mendekapnya erat – tak mau lepas. "Aisuru mo" lirihnya tepat di telinga milik Kushina. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mendengar pengakuanku" bibirnya yang juga membiru bergetar kuat. Antara dingin dan sakit. "Sayonara"_

**~Last Sentence~**

"Bung, kita sudah sampai. Berhenti melamun" Fugaku menepuk bahu Minato.

Pria _blonde_ itu tersentak dari masa lalunya. "Ah –iya" balasnya. Kemudian ia turun dari van dan menyusul yang lainnya. "Kushina, aku datang"

Mereka mendatangi satu makam yang berukir nama _Uzumaki Kushina_.

"Baa-chan, ini makam siapa?" Itachi dengan wajahnya yang masih polos bertanya sambil menarik-narik _dress _yang dikenakan Tsunade.

Tsunade berjongkok, menyamai tingginya dengan Itachi. "Ini makam bibi Kushina. Itachi mau berdo'a untuk bibi?"

"Bibi Kushina seperti apa? Tachi belum pernah lihat" tanyanya lagi.

"Bibi Kushina itu cantik, baik, rambutnya merah panjang. Dan bagaimana yah" kini Minato yang menjelaskan pada Itachi sambil mengelus surai kelam milik anak itu.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

"Bibi Kushina itu sahabat Kaa-san yang paling baik!" ujar Mikoto kemudian. "Sahabt Tou-san dan paman Minato juga"

"Dan anak perempuan kami yang baik" ujar Jiraiya. Yang dimaksud _kami_ oleh Jiraiya itu adalah dirinya dan Tsunade.

"Ralat. Orang yang paman cintai" balas Minato.

"Ya, Itachi mau berdo'a untuk bibi Kushina?" tanya Fugaku pada anak pertamanya itu.

"Mau! Biar Tachi yang pimpin!" ujar aak itu bersemangat. Tangannya terkepal keatas –meninju udara kosong.

"Coba pimpin, cucuku yang tampan" timpal Tsunade sambil mengelus lembut kepala Itacho.

"Tuhan, berkati bibi Kushina di surga sana. Buat bibi bahagia selalu. Walaupun Tachi tidak pernah melihat bibi, Tachi akan berdo'a yang baik-baik untuk bibi. Satu lagi Tuhan, kenalkan Tachi dengan bibi ya? Amin" do'a yang lucu jika di dengar orang dewasa. Namun terdengar tulus.

**Kushina, kau dengar do'a anak ini. Lucu bukan? Namun tulus. Aku harap Tuhan mendengar do'a anak ini. Kau baik-baik disana, bahagialah. Aku janji tidak akan sedih lagi –tidak juga. Dan aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Aku akan mencari istri kalau begitu, tapi yang mirip dengamu. Tuhan memberkatimu.**

**-The End-**

Gak pake basa-basi, Han hanya mau mengucapkan …

Thanks for reading this gaje fic. Hope you like it.

And –mind to review?

I'll wait your review! Don't make me waiting, cause I hate it so damn much!


End file.
